If you would have told me ten years ago
by Lady BloodLily
Summary: POWER RANGER CROSSOVER. PRDT/HP. What if Lily and James had an daughter instead? what if petunia had given her up for adoption and an Australian couple had adopted her. twenty-five year's latter albus dumbledore finds the GIRL who lived in reefside.
1. Kara Lily Potter

IF YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD TEN YEARS AGO I'D BE A SUPERHERO…I'D HAVE TOLD YOU TO SCREW OFF.

CHAPTER 1: NEW LOOK ON LIFE.

Kara's pov:

Kara Lily Evans-Potter stared at her new home in Reefside, California in astonishment. She had just moved from Angel grove for a job at the local high school. She was to be the new gymnastics and physical education coach at the school. She remembered when the principle had called her three weeks ago, two months after her last ranger power had been lost during their final battle. She had thought it odd that someone had been able to contact her on her home phone when she seldom gave that number out. For as long as she could remember she had always used her cell. The only people who had the phone number where her adopted brother's; Mathew, Jackson, and Jimmy. There were two other people who had the number, her friends who were like a brother and sister….Jason Lee Scott and his wife of four years Kimberly Anne Scott nee Hart; fellow rangers. Thinking of Jason always made her think of her ex boyfriend…Tommy Oliver another fellow ranger. She had Believed she loved the man when she was younger, Hell she steal loved him. She remembered when she had Brocken up with her lover…but not for the reason she had given. Yes she had been given an place in an Australian school for gymnast and ballet but that wasn't the reason…truth be told she had found out she was a month pregnant and she was scared that Tommy would reject her. So she made a foolish decision….and took her mother up on her offer of coming back home. After that day she regretted it every second she breathed.

Kara sighed as she brushed a lock of her wavy auburn red hair behind her ear and smoothed out her Pink and Green Lily printed summer dress and a purple over coat. She looked at the three story Victorian house and walked up the steps and entered the house a look of determination on her face.

Next day:

Kara woke the next morning at six and showered before putting on an pair of white flare jeans with cut out places at the knee's and a pink tank-top with an purple over shirt that buttoned up….that after a moment she decided to leave it unbuttoned and put her auburn hair into a tight French braid. She packed her leotard and left the house and got into her purple with pink interior sunfire. As she was driving to the high school her cell rang and she answered without looking at the number.

"Hello Kara hear." She said as she turned the corner into the parking lot and turned off the car.

"Hey little sis." Came the original red rangers voice.

"Hey Jase…how's kimi?" she asked wondering how her two month pregnant sister was doing.

"Kim's fine but that's not why I called…I have two little monsters that want a conversation with their wayward mother." Jason said a chuckle in his voice. She smiled as she realized the phone had been placed on speaker.

"Mum is it really you?" came the voice she new belonged to her eldest twin daughter Jamie.

"Yes baby it's really me….I miss you and your sister baby." She said tears filling her eyes. Some spilled over when she heard her other daughter Lily's voice spill over the phone.

"Mummy? When are you coming home?" Lily asked.

"Oh baby it may be a while yet but I promise I'll be home for Christmas next year." She said.

"Ok mum uncle Jase says you have work now so we have to go…we love you mummy." came the girl's voice in unison. Kara nodded and said bye before hanging up and whipping the small trace of tears from her face. As she was going to get out of the car a black jeep parked beside her and a man with short spiky dark hair and intense brown eyes she recognized as the same ones Jamie had stepped out, she gasped and said one an breathy voice. "Tommy?"

The man jerked around and gasped at the sight he saw. Getting out of a purple sunfire was the women that had torn his heart worse then Kim had. The women that had been 

in his dreams for five years and she stood there her auburn red hair in a braid the sun lighting it to look like an halo of molten lava…her emerald green eyes staring at him in shock and a hidden emotion he couldn't place.

"Kara…" he breathed out in disbelief, His heart retching in his chest.

"Hey Tommy it's nice to see you again." She said giving him one of her sunny smiles.

"Yeah you too….why are you in Reefside?" Tommy asked blinking stupidly. Kara laughed at his reaction and replied. "I was offered a job by Ms. Randall as the gymnastics and physical education coach."

"So you'll hear for awhile….."He trailed off dryly. Kara sighed and said, "yeah at least for the year maybe longer." While thinking, 'I'm so sorry Tommy."

"Well I should get going…you know class starts soon I gauss you do to…" Tommy said backing away. Kara nodded and watched as her ex-lover walk away into the school. She shook her head after he was out of few and she ran into the school hoping not to be late on her first day.


	2. New rangersOh boy!

A/N:

**Time line:**

**1980**-_ Kara Lily Potter was born,_

**1981**- _Kara was put with Petunia and then sent to a orphanage, where an Australian couple._

**1994**- _Kara moves to Angel grove and meets the gang_

**Late 1994**- _Kim decides to leave with Trini, Zach and Jason and passes her powers on to Kara._

**1995**- _Kara gains a crush on her best friends Boyfriend._

**Late 1995**- _they lose the power coins and gain the Ninjetti powers._

**1996-** _Kim breaks up with Tommy through a letter_

**Late 1996**-_ Kara and Tommy start dating._

**1997**- _They lose the Ninjetti powers and become Zeo Rangers._

**1998**- _They switch to the turbo powers and get ready for Graduation._

**Late 1998**- _They graduate and pass their powers onto others._

**February 1999-** _Kara finds out she is pregnant and leaves Tommy._

**August 18th 1999**- _Kara gives birth to twins._

**2000**- _Kara goes to Florida and gains the Element Powers._

**Late 2000**- _she loses the ranger power._

**2001**- _she and Kim go to angel grove and find the Zodiac crystals. She adopts Arielle Andromeda Black._

**2001**-_ they lose the powers._

**2002**-_ they go back to Florida._

**Late 2002-** _gain the mythical powers._

**2003**- _loses powers._

**Late 2004**- _goes to Reefside._

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Rangers...Oh boy.**

The day went slowly for Kara, a little too slowly for her. She had meet many of her students, one in particular caught her eye. Kira Ford, She reminded Kara of Kim, same love for Music, even though it seemed Kira had a secret passion for ballet instead of gymnastics which both Kim and her shared, and the love of the color yellow which if it wasn't for the fact Kim had once been a yellow ranger herself she would say reminded her of Trini.

Something else caught her, Kira's friends. They all seemed color coordinated. Conner McKnight, reminded her of a more arrogant Jason, and seemed to wear red a lot. Ethan James, reminded her of Billy only more into the trends, and colored. Kira of course reminded her of Kim and even her, at least when she was telling off Conner, She suspected she sang, but she hadn't heard her yet. Finally a cultured boy, who seemed to hold a lot of quilt and he to her surprise reminded her of Tommy, she hadn't seen any of them with out the colors: Red, Blue, Yellow, and White. A odd combination, but it wasn't unheard of, though what was she thinking, she hadn't herd tell of another ranger team, she was just imagining things.

It was not until Lunch she was proven wrong. A alarm that sounded all to familiar from her days in Angel grove. She watched the screen that appeared on the TV and she saw five ranger appear. A red, blue, yellow, white, and black. Each of them seemed to resemble a dinosaur which made her role her eyes. A red t-rex, typical, a blue triceratops, typical, a yellow Pterodactyl, wait a YELLOW pterodactyl? Kara looked down and pouted, pterodactyl where supposed to be pink, not yellow. She then shock her head, she was sounding like Lily. Lily had always idealized the Pink ranger, The second Pink ranger, her mother, though a second was her aunt Kim. Lily Kimberly Evans-Oliver and Jamie Trinity Evans-Oliver, named after her best friends and parents.

She saw a dinosaur she did not recognize on the black and white one, but the black one was the one who interested her. He fought very familiar like. It wasn't until the end of the battle she realized who it was, Tommy.

It did not take her long to figure out who the other four where and from gossip she found out the white one was new to the gang as he had been evil for a while. This made her role her eyes, first green rangers, now white. She had only been around for the evil green ranger because of a time portal monster that had thrown her back in time. After she had left Angel grove for Australia and then gave birth to the twins she had took a trip to Florida for a job, leaving the twins with her mother, she had meet up with Kim, Trini, and Jason. It was not long after that they found the Element Coins, a cousin to the Power coins.

Kim had become the Yellow Light Ranger. Jason the Red Spirit ranger, Trini the Blue water ranger, she herself had been the Pink Fire ranger, and two other where the Green Earth ranger and the Black wind ranger. They had kept those powers for Five months almost, and a year latter she was in Angel grove again with Kim for a job at the School. There she meet a Orphan, in her junior year, she was very pretty but had a look of sadness around her. With help from Jason she had adopted the girl, but it had taken finding the Zodiac Crystal's for that to happen.

She had been the Purple Dragon, Kim the Pink Monkey, a boy named Jim the Green Snake, another boy named Nate the Black Scorpion, and Finally Arielle the girl who she had adopted was the Blue Tiger. The power lasted for three months and then her, Kim and Arielle had moved back to Florida where her daughters where with Jason, things where quit for a year then she was called back into action with Jason, Kim and Arielle as the Mythic Rangers, she had been the Purple Phoenix, Arielle the Yellow Sphinx, Jason the Red Griffin, and Kim the Pink Basilisk. She had then stayed with her family after the power had left, and now here she was in Reefside with another group of rangers, part of her hoped she could help them another said she was here only for a year then she was due back with her daughters.

After the school day ended she was asked Kira to come to the cyberspace cafe to here her sing. She first stopped at home to Change her clothes. She changed into a black tight tank top, and and a light pink pare of shorts. She put her long red hair into a lose pony tail and grabbed her keys and headed to the cafe. After parking in the only parking place she could find she walked leisurely to the door, but before she could get there a group of funky looking Dino-Lizard things appeared. She dropped into a fighting stance but she was knocked unconscious from behind before she could do anything.


End file.
